Initial D 2006 New Stage: New beginings
by OneviaDRFTR
Summary: Ever wanted to see Initial D after Tak has grown up? Ever wanted to know how he would be able to handle the newer machines? Well this is your chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Initial D: New stage**

A young man with spiked black hair about 5'11 and 135 Lbs. stepped out of the restaurant near mount Akina. He had on a black T-shirt with the simple S15 lightning symbol on it. On the back it was written in red, S15. He had on black pipe jeans with two silver chains hanging on the sides. It was late now. Almost 10PM. He unclipped his keys from his belt loop. He twirled the key ring around his finger before making his way to a Black S15. But it had the 180 SX pop lights front. It wasn't kitted but the front bumper was aftermarket. It housed a massive innercooler behind it.

He smirked popping the door. Inside sat a jet-black interior of Leather racing seats. He sat in them and held down the clutch. He inserted the key into the center console instead of the steering column. He then turned the key and hit the Ignition button. The engine sounded strange not like most S15's. His taillights lit through the black smoked effect. The taillights barely shone through the black lenses. He shifts into first now releasing the clutch and jamming the gas. The car sends the smell of smoking rubber into the night air. And the S15 One-via burns into the night. The scream of a familiar engine but not that of any Nissan roars into the night.

The young man shifts through gears till he starts riding along side an Acura (Honda)Integra Type R with what seemed like a mild modded ride. The overzealous intergra revved its engine at the light. The s15 just revved lightly. Then the light flashed green. The S15 drives lightly at first. The turbo charged integra blows passed him. He then presses the clutch soft shifting into second gear then letting off and onto the gas. He then watches as the integra is still ahead. Finally he presses the clutch and slides the shifter into neutral revving it higher. He then stomps the acceleration and an unearthly Whir can be heard. The S15 then seems to make time stand still around it as it blows by the integra. The force from the launch was enough to literally rip the paint off of the integra if that were possible.

With his warm up out of the way it was time to make a run on akina. He quickly makes his way to the 10PM Akina downhill races. Soon he pulls up to the side and sits in his car. The S15 hid all traces of light behind its perfect black tint. He then revved his engine to announce a challenger is here.

The Red suns seemed to be conversing with the Akina Speed Stars. As always Zack and the Nightkids were trash talking to the Red Suns. Shingo was sitting in his new 2005(2006 here) Honda Civic SI. It was crimson Red with the factory style body kit. He was set to roll up to the line when he noticed the black S15 One-via. "Yo Zack, you might wanna look over there."

Zack was now intrigued, He now thought to himself. (What would spook Shingo this bad?) When he got to the SI he caught sight of the S15 One-via.

"Where did he get an S15?" Zack inquired with astonishment.

"I don't know Zack but, he's not running with anyone." Shingo informed pointing to the stickerless car.

"Why don't you run him?" Zack asked.

"I am racing Tak's friend with the swapped 85 Levin remember?"

"Hmmm, I'm set to race their kid racer Kent…" Zack replied.

"There' no way the rotary twins will even think about it. To be honest I want to race Tak again. That 86 is insane." Replied Shingo.

"Well that only leaves Mia (Mako) and her friend." Zack smirked.

"Sil-Eighty, yes that would be a good race I suppose. Well get Mia to race that s15, I have to run now." Shingo answers shifting to first and driving off to the starting line.

Once sitting at the starting line, he revved his engine announcing his turbo charged 06 SI was ready to rip the FR Akina Speed Stars apart.

In seconds a white 85 Levin rolled up. Iggy stepped out of his car and grinned.

" Are you ready to see the speed stars crush the nightkids?" He asked the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

The young teenager in the jet black One-via 15 watched on as the Red 06 Si almost smacked its redline. The intake sounded as if it were inhaling like a lung. Finally Iggy's 85 levin rolled up the line. He had his window down and was talking to an unlistening Shingo.

"Hey Shingo, why dont i show you what a Super charged 86 motor on a lighter frame can do!?" Iggy hollered to Shingo.

Shingo simply anwsered with a grin and rolled up his windows. Having no power windows sucked he thought to himself. He turned on his headlights showing red bulbs matching the Blood red SI. Shingo thought about his last race against that demonic black R34 that crushed him. He couldn't even touch it on a turn or straight away. "Who was that? Why the hell couldn't i even see his taillights after the forth turn." He said to himself.

Cole stood infront of the two Force induction charged monsters and put his left hand out. " Iggy of the speed stars, Ready!?"

Cole then pointed to the right to Shingo. "Shingo of the Nightkids are you ready!?" Cole asks.

"SET!" The fellow Speed Star raises his hands. Now both engines are revving feircly. Shingo lets off abit. But iggy revs harder. Infact way to hard.

Iggy was reving to 4 grand for his launch. He was too hyper about it.

Shingo however was controlled at a 3200RPM steady rev.

Cole drops his hands. "GOOOOO!!!!!!"

The two drivers tear off into the familiar territory of the Touge mountain. As predicted Iggy almost snapped sideways off the line. However Shingo barely spun tires. All iggy could see up to the first turn was Shingo's crystal taillights.

When the first apex aproached Shingo down shifted and brakes into the corner. His traction controll on the front wheel beast took over and helped him grip into the turn. Iggy had been training with Cole, Wataru, and Tak for some time now. He pressed the clutch firmly in and down shifted entering the apex of the turn and threw the rear end waaaay out. He slammed the the gas pedal and smoked the tires. Soon as he came out of the turn there was no lag because of the supercharger. The Levin started running up to the rear bumper of Shingo's SI. Shingo growled. "No way kid." He said to himself Upshifting and feeling the turbo spool serious speeds. Sure enough the headlights of Iggy's Levin started to get smaller. Then another apex of turn approached. He was glad he upgraded his brakes just recently. Along with his ABS and tract control he was easily able to slow before the turn. As guessed the SI hooked the turn no problem. He felt the one way limited slip differential kick.

Iggy fallowing in tail Down shifting and breaking his steering wheel to the right. He yanked the handbrake twice, then slammed the throttle and upshifted just out of the turn. Once again he was on Shingo's tail till Shingo went through two gears.

And so it continued this way till the check point of akina's mountain where Shingo and Zack had watched Tak race Hawk. It was coming down to moments as you could heard Iggy's super charger spin furiouslly along with his 2.5 in exhaust. But when Zack watched for who was winning it was no suprise. As nice as Iggy had tuned his car. He was just no match for Shingo's experience. And finally Shingo crossed the finish line. He then yanked the ebrake spinning out and parking the car on the side. He got out and looked at his six piston fixed calipers glowing.

K.T. Whistled, Damn Shingo just a bit more and you'd have taken a loss to the speedstars."

"God, when did you get here Takahashi." Shingo sighed.

"In just enough time to see you wipe the floor with that Iggy kid." K.T. Responded.

Shingo lit up a cigarette and blew smoke into the air. "He was nothin, i turned down the boost before the race. Zack told me Iggy couldn't match Mia's Speed so why bother more than that?"

"Your too cocky, thats why Tak handed you your ass." KT joked.

"Your record against Tak aint much better. 0 and 2..." He sneered.

KT sighed," SO whos the new kid over there runnin with no one?"

"Dunno, he hasn't come out of his car yet." Explained Shingo.

He then pointed to the stickerless car. "I cant figure out what engine he's got either that aint an SR nor is it an RB. Its too quiet." Shingo explain looking to KT.

"So i've heard..." Said KT.

"Where your big bro?" Shingo asked.

"Lookin at his screen like always." KT replied.

"When is Ry running again? I want a shot at him."

"Get in line. Its starts with Evo boy." Kt explained.

"Is that POS mitsu still runnin? I cant believe it." Joked Shingo.

Meanwhile

Zack sets up to run against his Rival's apprentice. Zack leaps in his R32 with out even opening the door. He kicks the clutch and fires up his ride. Zack was pretty pissed that this race had to go down. He rolled his R32 to the line. He then kicked in the clutch.

In a few seconds finally a motor could be heard in the distance. "A skyline?" Asked Zack to himself. Then from the corner of his side mirror he saw a blood red s14. But he heard the engine of a skyline. "No way... it cant be." Zack growled.

Kent rolled up to the line and revved his engine as he rolled by.

"Kid, where the #$& You get money for an RB?" Zack asked now lighting up a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Easy there Zack... I earned it. I sold my old engine. I worked on my friends engines for a good 6 months to get that money. Now, i have the power i want."

"Hmph... Kent tell me one thing. RB20? Or newer?" Zack asked almost sounding slightly worried.

"Its an RB25DET with a big turbo in short." Kent explains.

Zack sighs rolling up his window. "Hmmm im going to have to go all out with the boost now." He says adjusting his air fuel ratio from his blitz controller. He then turns up the boost from his 15 pounds to his 20 pounds. "I'll be damned if im losing to another red sun." Zack snapped kicking the clutch in an shifting to first gear and holding steady revs.

Kent rolled up slowly with his engine sounding even more mean then zack's own engine. Finally kent lined up with Zack. Kent didn't say one word. He had been training fiercly with KT lately. He had worked the hell out of his S14. He had dumped countless money into it. Now he was not only a rain drifter but could slide right behind the Takahashi bros. He wasn't about to lose this race. He had worked too hard. This was his time.

Kt smirked and looked to Shingo. " Well Shingo, its time to light em up. Time to see what the kid is made of." KT says walking and getting ready to set them off. He points to Zack. " Zack of the nightkids..." He then points to Kent. " Kent of the Red Suns... LIGHT EM UP!" He says telling them he wants to see that fire burst out the tailpipes.

"LAST CHANCE TO BACK OFF!" He looked to both of them. KT set his hands high. "GO!" He yelled slamming his hands down.

And with that the two Nissan RB's Tore off into Akina mountains.

Nearing the first turn kent downshifted and cut the wheel. His angle was very agressive. For the first time Zack fell far behind. His skyline was out powered. Even at 3/4th max boost.

"Shit, come on you cant do this Zack get your shit together." He yelled to himself throwing the rear out slightly.

He upshifted spooling the turbo hard. The skyline was almost able to kiss Kent's bumper till the next turn. Kent again skillfully slipped around the Apex of the turn and powered out. The Blow off sounded and he launched again. Zack was out tuned out powered and by a kid just about half his age.

It then hit Zack...

(Flashback)

"Heh kid you think you can take me? In three months we race. Ill even put my car up on the line. A Silvia can never touch my R32. It is a monster even to todays standards."

"YOU'LL SEE YOU'LL ALL SEE YOU'LL STOP LAUGHING AT ME SOON!" Kent almost screamed.

(End flashback)

Zack realised about half way through the race. "Shit im going to lose my car... I cant even touch him on a corner. And soon 5 hairpins will be here... what the hell can i do?" He gritted his teeth and hit the dashboard. 


	3. Chapter 3

Writer Note: Awesome i got my first review. I wasn't sure if i was going to keep it up but now i will continue. Thanks for the review, sorry to all of japanese version fans. I only know some of the japanese names. Anyway, keep the reviews coming.

Now nearing the consecutive hairpins Zack was running out of options. He gritted his teeth trying to keep with the Blood red S14. He noticed the Stance of the demon infront of him was almost perfect. Ry Takahashi had taught him well. The rear was sitting just slightly higher on the car. As they took another turn Zack noticed the camber was perfect for every turn. The car was almost perfect 50/50. How could this be? Kent hadn't built a street car. He had built a cornering machine. This thing took a long time to build he realised. The crimson tail lights of the S14-RB pulling further away. Zack had to do something now.

Kent couldn't believe he was ahead of the Nightkids leader. Kent neared yet another Apex of the turn and skillfully kicked in the clutch in and slid the shifter back into third gear. He tapped the brakes for only a second. He then punched the gas. His hands barely moved on the steering wheel. He then steered the opposite way acheiving a fourwheel drift and punching the pedal down more. Finally when slipping out of the Apex he kicked in the clutch and slightly tapped the pedal to keep his Rpm's up. Straightening up he slammed the shifter into 4th and slipped the clutch to keep RPM. The S14's turbo spooled hard and set him flying. Now Kent was almost a turn ahead of Zack.

"Damn it, how is this kid so good all of a sudden? Last time i saw him he couldn't only half ass drift in the rain."

Zack was usually calm and cool but this kid. It reminded him of Tak. There is only two turns before the hair pins. After that. He is finished. Zack had no choice he couldn't lose his car. On the open straight away before the Apex of the first Hairpin he was going to make his move. Before finishing his high speed braking drift he picked up from Kyle against Ry he started to mess around with his boost controller and A/F control. He put the A/F Settings to almost Dump Fuel threatening to hydro lock the motor.

Kent came out of the final Apex before the straight away to the hair pins and Stomped it. He kicked the clutch in and then slammed the shifter into 5th. He had no advanced boost control. But he didn't think he would need it. He then noticed Zack's R32 flying up on him.

"Wait how the hell did he get sooo much speed all of a sudden?!" Kent asked himself. He then realised he didn't have another gear.

Zack came almost up the s14's rear. Zack cut the wheel trying to get by Kent. Kent was holding his position but just barely. The Hairpin now rears its evil tail. Zack slams on his brakes and now they enter the hairpins.

Coming out Zack knows there is one more straight away after one more slight curve. With enough power he could start from a low gear and power through till redline. "Hmph, sorry girl... I have no choice its time to meet your red line." He said to the Black R32.

Kent knew there was one more straight away but this time he wanted both cars next to each other for the final straight. He wanted to know who was faster once and for all. The last curve started. This was it. All or nothing.

Zack kept the wheel locked in the way of the turn as he took it full on the wheels were squeeling as he upshifted. His engine screamed as it tried to withstand the RPMs through the roof. The red line on 3rd gear is smacking now. The engine screams for mercy as the final bit of curve straightens out. The side of his car barely taps the rail as he continues to slam the pedal.

Kent listened as he heard the RPMs slam on Zacks motor. " What the hell is he up too?"

Zack finished messing with his boost controller. Now he is running 22 pounds of boost. He kicks the clutch and slams the shifter to 4rth. The R32GTR runs right along side of the S14. Now its a stretch to the finish.

Kent watches at the RPMs on his tackomoter hit precise range. He kicks the clutch keeping RPMs once again and slams the shifter to 4th then slams the gas again slipping the clutch.

Zack hits the acceleration so hard finally the turbo spools serious speeds. His tack reaches 6000RPMs. He then kicks the clutch and shifts to 5th he balances out the gas and clutch well. There seemed to be no back lash from the transmission or transfer case. Zack slightly pulled ahead. Now the finishline was just a few seconds away. "Quarter mile, come on we're almost there!" He said to the screaming R32GTR. Then he heard a sound that made his heart drop. "No dont tell me! NOT NOW I HAVE IT!"

Kent smirks, " Game over Zack... i know that noise all too well."

The noise heard was his turbo sputtering. The shaft to the turbine was broken free. It was shinning and catching cause massive boost loss. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Zack yelled. The car seriouslly slowed compared to Kent and his crimson S14.

"GO KID GO YOU GOT IT!" KT yelled.

However Ry who had just arived half way through the race drank a cola and sighed. "I doubt it KT. Sorry to say but that car is one move away from..."

"RY HAVE SOME FAITH! THE KIDS GOT THIS!" KT Yells excited.

Kent saw the headlights getting slightly smaller. He pressed in the clutch and when he went to shift he heard a grind so horrible the car almost jerked to a stop, slid and spun out. Kent was smart enough to turn the key to the off and let the car slide backwards. He watched as the injured barely running R32GTR Made it passed the Crimson S14. It then passed the finish line and Zack cut the key and let the car coast acrossed the finish. He then bumped down the boost and air fuel mix from his controllers.

When Zack finally stopped the car he noticed the trail of fluid on the road under his car. He stepped out of the car to the crowd of people cheering him on. He then put his team jacket back on and looked at the scrape on his car. "Damn..."

Kent sits in his car and hits his head against the dash. "Why? I had it!" He yelled in the car.

Kt sighed," Poor kid... You really are somethin else Ry..."

Ry sighed finishing his Soda. " KT I heard him slip his clutch in 4th gear what clutch will last long with a few of them? Plus i warned him to change his clutch before this race. Maybe this will be a good lesson if he doesn't lose his car that is..."

Kent looked on in horror as the Night kids made thier way over to Kents car. They looked at the car but didn't bother to open the hood. Kent got out like a true racer. He held out the keys for the car and walked over to Zack.

Zalk smirked and pulled out a cell phone. "Kana, whats up sweety?"

He continued to talk on the phone. "Yeah, i won. Just barely. I need you ta toe two cars. Ok, yeah i got ya. Thanks babe."

Zack looked to Kent quietly. He took the keys and put his hand out. "Great run kid. You almost had me."

Kent smiled. " Thanks i'll be back with another car down the line." Kent shoved his hands in his pockets and faught back tears that were burning to form in his eyes.

KT put his arm on the kid's shoulder. " Kent you almost took the leader of the Nightkids be proud. Your a Red Sun hold your head up high!"

Zack walked by Kent and handed Kent a piece of paper. "Come get your car on tuesday. It will be fixed by then. Kana is awesome at Repairs and tuning. Good match kid." He said as he walked by.

Kent looked to Zack. " Why you won?"

Zack just smirked still with his back to the kid. " Please, if it wasn't for a newbie move slipping your clutch so much you'd have crushed me..." He then turned his head to see Kent. "By the way, Nice tail lights Kid." He joked before hopping in Shingo's SI. The SI was about to take off when they saw Mia (Mako) Arrive. "Well well, if it aint Sil-eighty girl."

Shingo was intrigued, " So she showed up? Well i guess its time to see what newbie over theres got." Shingo and Zack drove off to the best spot to watch the race change.

Mia rolled down her window to see the person in the black One via 15.

"Hey, dark and gloomy. You want to run with lil ole me?" She asked in a cute mocking vioce.

The black luster coated dark knight just purred. The driver then pressed the clutch soft but firm and shifted gears to first and slid off to the start line.

The Sil-Eighty smoked the tires to the start line.

"Where have i heard that engine from before?" Asked Ry to KT.

"Dunno but it sound so familiar..." Said KT

Mia how ever was abit mad. " Well screw you then. You'll be eating my dust very very soon!" Growled the scorn woman.

Soon both cars were lined up to run. Just before they launched Tak rolled up in his Toyota Soarer. He had built it as a daily racer Car. And kept his 86 for competition races.

"Yo Mia!" Tak calls out. "Watch this kid. He's really good. He beat Kyle like he was nothing." Takumi then parked his Soarer and readied to watch the race.

"Did he just say beat Kyle like he was nothing?" Asked KT. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Ok i moved to Carolina so ive been un able to update as much. Heres the next chapter enjoy.

"Thats right, KT." Said tak walking over.

"Well its been a while Takumi Fujiwara." Ry spoke out.

"Well after we went on our little trip around japan i decided to go to america and challenge some of those bigger muscule cars. Got bored and came back here. But when i came back and Project D broke away i saw Kyle race this same S15 One via. This guy who ever he is... I dont think i can beat him."

Just then a black R34 skyline GTR rolls up.

"Damn it!" KT growls to himself.

"Whats wrong KT?" Tak asks looking to the R34 GTR.

"That is Kahn Tetsumaki, and his ice queen Yuri." Growled KT.

"Ok so whats so bad about that?" Tak asks clueless.

KT smacks his head for a second. "YA-KU-ZA!!! Ring a bell?"

"Oh arent they that cult that do bad thinkgs?" Take inquired.

"They are a gang Tak. And no one who has raced Tetsumaki and came out with thier car in tact."

"So you mean he's worse then Shingo was?" Tak asked now curious.

Tak began to watch as the man in the black suite and dark shades stepped out. His hair was slicked back. He helped out a delicious looking brunette. She had on a black latex mini skirt and latex cross halter top. She was wearing black fishnet fingerless armlets. And finally Leather bike rider stilletto boots. She refused to take his hand. "Gee Tetsumaki, thanks for the ride." She said sarcasticlly.

"Whatevere Yuri. I want to see this kid run." He said sitting on his hood not respecting his car at all.

The s15 was ready. It was softly revving. That familiar motor sound in Ry's head had him consentrating hard.

Mia's sil-eitghty reved with the recirc blow off pushing hard letting out just a taste of the true boost in this sleek and mean machine.

"Handle it babe..." Says Tetsumaki to Yuri.

Yuri walks over and kicks Cole in his chest and puts both hands foward. "I wanna good show now boy."

"Just shut up and flag us bitch!" snaps Mia(Mako).

"Well... i never... 3...2...1..." She says raising her hands.

Now the kid in the black s15 with 180 front flips down his pop-ups only leaving his foglights to the bottom left and the bottom right on. He presses in the clutch while playing with his A/F control. The mysterious driver shifts the car to first while still on the clutch. He then evenly applies the throttle holding at exactly 2800 rpm.

"GO!!!!!" Yells the yakuza floozy Yuri.

With that mako slams the shifter to first and launches. She almost snaps sideways off the line. With a commanding lead she takes off onto the first straight away. She looks back to notice the foglights very far behind. Almost disappearing. The boy in the s15 seems to have babied his clutch and burped the throttle off the line sending him on a clean straight line.

Approaching the first turn Mako cuts the wheel only about a third and forces a downshift slipping into second gear while stepping on a clutch. When she releases the clutch the RPMs perfectly match the needed throttle causing a thin agle slipping right out of the turn. The kid however seems to not slow down at all. He now shifts into fourth icreasing speed.

"He's gonna kill himself!" Says Mia continueing to be as smooth as always.

What the kid does next is nothing short of a miracle. Without pressing the clutch he drops his shifter perfectly into third. The car is sent sprawling sideways but its angle is even more aggressive than maybe even tak's. He then slammed the throttle and spun wheels in THIRD GEAR. He slides the shifter into forth and almost slams into mako's rear.

"Where did he get this spee...!" She was cut short when the s15 blew by her going into the second turn. To the kid there was no visible view of the road with out his headlights but he took everyturn text book perfect. Soon his smoked tail lights had vanished from view. Before even the hair pins Mako struggled to even catch a brief view of his tail lights. By the time she left the hair pins the s15 had disappeared.

Mia took the rest of the turn unusually agressive. Yet to no avail she couldn't see him.

Just before the finish line one of the spectators called in. " Yo RY I, I saw it... But i cant believe it... The kid left mai in the dust! Shes not even in view!"

In remarkable time the S15 nears the finish. With One yank of the wheel and a clutch kick and shifting to nuetral he spins 180 and rides through the finish line rolling in backwards. The car then shuts off right where it finally rolled to a stop.

"RY!" KT exclaimed.

"I SAW IT!" Said Ry amazed.

"How... Mia's great." said KT.

"And he just toyed with her till the third turn of the race... we saw the race end before it even began..."

The driver was finally opening the door and a black racing shoe could be seen...

Writer note: Believe it or not it is possible to do a shift without the clutch later on in the next few chapters ill explain it. 


	5. Chapter 5

The driver of the black One-Via stepped out of the car and stood up. He was suprisingly young. About 17 or 18. His hair was done up in small slick spikes but two pieces of his bangs fell down almost infront of his eyes. His t shirt was black with the red and black silvia S15 lightning bolt on the front. The driver had on black sport type sun glasses and black wide leg baggy pants. He steps away from the car and closes the door. He takes off his sunglasses and tosses them in his car.

"He's an american!?" KT exclaims looking on in shock.

Ry seems slightly amused. "Wonder where he learned to drift like that..."

"Dunno bro lets go ask him." Said KT as they started thier walk to the new

Making thier way to the newcomer Takumi decided to accompany them. It had been about 2 years sinse Takumi had worked with KT and RY. Project D included Kyouichi(Kyle),Mako(Maya), and Wataru now. Ry had begun to work with them now being as Tak had taken a break. Tak needed to go back to the basics. It still ran in his mind how the impreza was just a better car in his mind.

Finally The Project D team, with the exception of Kyouichi and wataru walked over to this new comer. They were amazed at all the work done to this Hybrid S15.

Kyouichi wistles, "Man talk about an identity crisis."

The newcomer just sighs looking to them.

"I knew if i came here tonight i would see the imfamous Project D." He then pulled his hand out of his pocket to shake with everyone.

"And your name is?" Asked Ry.

"Name is Tyler..." The kid said.

"That motor i've heard it before." Said Ry.

"Yeah so spill it Tyler, whats that thing running a jet engine?" KT Jokes.

"Well, lets put it this way. No one is touching me for quite some time..." Smirks Tyler.

"Arrogant much?" Sighs Maya(mako).

With that Tyler went over to his hood and unlocked it. He then lifted it just enough so Project D could see it.

Tak looked at it and was stunned. He tapped KT on the shoulder. KT then looked at it and stumbled back.

Finally Wataru and Maya looked at the Motor.

"That car is a freak!" Wataru almost screamed.

"H...how did he fit that?" Maya almost cried.

Tyler then placed the hood back down and locked the hood.

He then looked to the PD members. They were all shocked. He then was very calm.

"Ry its been my dream to race you on Akagi... I also heard that the Ghost of akina is here. So where is he?" Tyler inquired.

Takumi walked back over after looking over Tyler's car.

"Hi Tyler, im Takumi Fujiwara. I dont know about this Ghost of Akina thing but thats what people call me. Its nice to meet you." Takumi speaks kindly.

"Takumi Fujiwara huh? Its nice to meet you. I heard your undefeated here. Im here for D1, i just got my D1 license here about 2 weeks ago. But ive been driftin over in US of A for about 5 years. And i wanted to hit up the streets. But why is it no cops ever roll up this way?... Ah sorry my japanese isn't perfect yet. I meant to say come up to the mountains."

"Well uh, thats hard to explain. I Guess its because they are all around here on the race nights at AKina. We just dont see them." takumi said with a smile.

"I see, well anyway... i gotta get going before my team realises im missing. They dont even know about this car. So ill look forward to seeing you all next week." He said before hopping into his beasty S15. When he takes off the turbo spools so loud its just more proof that he toyed with Maya. The whistle from the turbo is almost as loud as a jet engine warming up.

The S15 tears around the corner at a brutally high speed. And in almost 5 seconds its out of sight.

The yakuza branch future leader looked on. He watched to see if there were any more racers.

Just then he jumped in the Black R34 and rolled up to the line. He then got out of his car.

"Come on there is no way your all afraid to run against the fastest skyline on the streets of Japan!" Yells Tetsumaki.

Wataru gritted his teeth with abit of agression. "THATS IT! Ry i'll show him what its like to race a pro street racer."

Wataru runs to the super charged 86 Levin. He sits in it and inserts the key pressing the clutch softly and turns the car on. The super charger whine can be heard easily. He then shifts to first gear and applies the throttle lightly letting off the clutch slipping it a slight bit. He 86 levin slowly rolls to the line.

"Yo brat, i only race for slips." Said Tetsumaki.

Wataru heard pinks and his skin crawled. But it was too late he already took on the challenge. To back down now, infront of Takumi... It was a fate worse then losing his car, he thought to himself.

"Fine, but if i win you take your car and never show your face around here again..." Wataru shot back.

"IF you win... its a deal..." Tetsumaki says with a smirk.

Tetsumaki slicks his hair back and then rolls up his window.

Wataru caresses the shifter while lightly slapping the throttle. He keeps his revs around 2800 rpm.

Tetsumaki grinned holding down his clutch and pressing the button on his dash. The R34 fires up and starts to rumble.

Ry looks on. " Something gives me a bad feeling, KT go tell Takumi, maya, and Kyle to get ready to leave... You kids dont want any thing to do with this. I Just dont like it."

"There is deffinantly something off with that skyline..." warned Ry to the other people near by.

Kenta nods, "With Yakuza funds this guy can buy anything he wants..."

"Kenta get in the FC now... We're fallowing them... I got a bad feeling." Ry said hitting the unlock button on his remote key.

Kenta jumped in and strapped the 2 shoulder harness together. Ry sat in slowly and pulled his feet in with out ever touching the side. His shoes then met with the diamond cut plated pedals. He turned the key making the rotory start.

The exaust pushed a small flame through the exaust. Ry reved his rotory and readied to go.

The R34 and the 86SC both dumped the clutches. Wataru softly lets off the clutch while applying throttle. At the same time Tetsumaki slamms the throttle and lets off the clutch completely. Wataru softly takes off from the line, but Tetsumaki's monsterous R34 screams off the line spinning wheels through first and second gear. He finally chirps third gear.

Wataru got grip easily and kept up with Tetsumaki for only a moment. Then Tetsumaki started to pull foward fast. His speed was around 70 miles an hour. Wataru watched the R34 pull far ahead now.

"He must be doing at least 70... DOES HE KNOW THERE IS A TURN RIGHT AHEAD!?" Wataru exclaimed.

Ry and kenta fallowed in the white comet FC. Ry studied the two.

"Kenta watch as wataru utilizes the narrow and rigid frame of the 86 levin. He can easily corner any turn by cutting the wheel and throwing high boost with that charger. The boost causes the wheels to spin redicuosly fast and he can perfectly cut any corner he chooses."

"I see Ry, so why are you worried?" Kenta asked.

"You seen had he have been racing a GTR i wouldn't be worried... But that R34 is a Rear wheel drive GTT. The motor isn't by any means near factory. This first clip point will tell us everything about most of this race. Lets see if that rich boy has anything..." Ry informed Kenta.

As the two cars blazed towards the first turn wataru cut the wheel. But Tetsumaki downshifted to second gear and let the clutch out hard. The rear of the car jerked suddenly and he slammed the steering stop of his steering rack sending a shutter to it and the almost invisible R34 slips sideways just enough to catch a perfect clip point and get inside Wataru's line causing wataru to cut short.

"Shit... Wataru is introuble. This guys skills back his money. He could have anything in that R34 kenta." Ry said in astonishment. 


End file.
